


Nakama

by blue_eyesgirl_fic



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyesgirl_fic/pseuds/blue_eyesgirl_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd waited this time but this time they didn't seem to be coming. Spoilers for after chapter 423</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nakama

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: live_with_love @ LJ  
> Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine  
> Author's notes: Nakama basically translates to friends but with more of a heavy implication so to speak. More along the lines of comrade/compatriot so more nakama = group of friends that are heading towards the same goal. Not sure it doesn't really translate well |D;;; (like Japanese in general)

He sighed softly, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to figure out the maths problem before him. The light was on in his room and the curtains drawn, the weather outside being horrible and grey and not worth looking at let alone taking its offer of the little daylight that broke through the dark clouds.

Ichigo set his pencil down in frustration and rubbed his eyes, staving off sleep that was trying to claim him. This had to be in for tomorrow. He had no excuse for not having done it… not anymore.

He shook his head lightly. He wasn’t about to start thinking down those lines again or he’d never get this work done.

And yet he couldn’t help himself. It had been 12 months, 2 weeks and 4 days. Not that he was keeping count or anything.

Ichigo was sick of waiting; he was slowly giving up on ever seeing them again. Yet he was waiting, just like… just like he’d been told to before.

_I’m waiting this time but you’re still not here._

He knew that he should forget everything; he was supposed to be getting on with his life. His normal, boring, human life.

Ichigo snorted softly. He’d wanted a choice. If he’d ever gone back to being human… he’d wanted to choose.

He’d chosen to become a shinigami, even if he hadn’t wanted the duties that had come with it. Ichigo had wanted the power and craved true power to protect his family.

Now that was all gone and they didn’t need him to have that power. No-one bothered them anymore. No hollow randomly showed up and tore their house apart. No arrancar showed up in Karakura Town anymore.

But how was he to know. For all he knew they had and their had been no damage. For all he knew Rukia and Renji were with him right now.

Anyone could be here.

A sound close to a stifled sob met his ears and it took him longer than it should have to realise it had come from him.

 

_”Why didn’t you at least wait for us to return?!”_

_“Of course we would have! No matter what we had to do!”_

_“Why didn’t you just wait… Why didn’t you… believe in us?”_

_**“Aren’t we your nakama, Ichigo?”** _

 

He shook with silent tears, they destroying what little of the homework he’d done. “I’m waiting. Why aren’t you here?” he breathed almost silently.

“Aren’t you my nakama?”


End file.
